


[Podfic of] Pulling On All Your Threads

by knight_tracer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Allison Argent/Scott McCall - Freeform, Background Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/F, Female Frienship, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Project runway - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>Lydia has no doubt in her mind that she's going to win this design competition. She just needs to keep from being distracted by one of her competitors. Not that Erica's trying to distract her; she wants to win, too. Getting Lydia's attention is just a bonus.</i></p>
<p>(A Project Runway AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Pulling On All Your Threads

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pulling On All Your Threads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118084) by [clio_jlh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh). 



> Thanks to ohshitcircuit & TheOneCalledEli for the beta and to fire_juggler for the cover.

Length: 56:09  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Pulling%20On%20All%20Your%20Threads.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Pulling%20On%20All%20Your%20Threads.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
